Have Stranger Things Happened?
by Tango Whiskeyman
Summary: Joe's found himself in somewhat of a quandary. Seem's the poor sap's fallen for a pokémon and he's not entirely sure how to deal with that. And just how does that pokémon feel about all this? Human x Gardevoir


I apologize in advance to anyone reading this story named Justin.

* * *

Hi, my name's Joe – this is the part where you say "Hi, Joe!" like in an AA meeting – and I have a problem.

It all started about two years back. There I was, your average joe (who didn't see that pun coming?), cycling through Route 34; a fairly short seaside path between the bustling Goldenrod City and the mysterious Ilex Forest. I'd caught wind of sightings of a rare pokémon not often seen in the Johto region. At the time I couldn't recall its name; only that it was white and green with two red horns.

After several encounters with the same ol' same ol', mostly Rattata and Drowzee, I was about ready to throw in the towel. Served me right for believing baseless rumors I remember thinking. Just as I brought out a poké ball to retrieve my Noctowl, I suddenly hesitated. There was a rustling coming from a nearby bush. I gulped, was my luck about to change?

After a few moments of tense silence, an unfamiliar creature bashfully emerged from the foliage. A tiny little thing that fit the description of "white and green with two red horns" to a tee. I looked at it curiously, unsure of how to proceed. Likewise, it looked up to me and tilted its head innocently. I remember thinking at the time how odd it was that it didn't feel afraid or threatened.

I considered having Noctowl attack it; but quickly did away with that idea. It was just so innocent looking, I couldn't live with myself if I caused it any serious harm. With a sigh, I removed my backpack and searched through its contents. All the while the pokémon silently observed with an expression of both confusion and wonder. I smiled when I found what I was looking for; it wasn't anything special, just a run-of-the-mill oran berry.

I offered the blue berry to the little fella. It seemed to be familiar with what I was offering, because it pounced without a moment's hesitation. Must've been quite hungry; it certainly looked grateful as it chowed down. "Let's see what you're called," I said to myself as I unveiled my pokédex. I had an eyebrow raised as I read through its details.

 _Ralts_

 _Feeling Pokémon_

" _The horns on its head provide a strong power that enables it to sense people's emotions."_

"So, you're a Ralts, then," I murmured, watching it lick its hands clean of any trace of berry juice. I continued to watch the Ralts for another minute or two before sitting myself down. "You see, Ralts… I'm not entirely sure what my best course of action here is." The Ralts looked confused, probably thought I was speaking gibberish or something. For all intents and purposes, I was really. I offered it a smile, hoping to ease the tension a little. Thankfully, that did the trick. The Ralts smiled slightly, then walked closer before sitting down right next to me.

"Usually a pokémon leaps out and attacks. I have _my_ pokémon attack it and then when it's weakened I catch it with this," I showed the Ralts a level ball to emphasize my point. The naïve little thing didn't even bat an eye. You know what? Maybe it did; it's not like I could see its eyes or anything. "What do you say, Ralts?" I asked, a determined expression on my face, "Wanna skip all the fighting and just come along with me?"

I gestured over to Noctowl before continuing. "Noctowl here's also my friend and we've had plenty of crazy adventures together. We wouldn't mind having another pal to join in on the fun."

While it couldn't understand my words, it seemed the pokédex was accurate. It _could_ sense my emotions and must've had a pretty clear idea of what I wanted. The petite creature grabbed my right hand with both its… well not really hands, more like stubs; telling me all I needed to know. And that's how our friendship began. Fitting that an unorthodox relationship would have an unorthodox start, huh?

Over the two years she's been by my side, we've grown closer and closer. What started as the occasional head pat or high five eventually evolved into hugging, hand holding and even piggyback rides. We were certainly affectionate, I don't think anyone would deny or even have a problem with that. A lot of people are very compassionate and caring when it comes to their pokémon. Sucks that I had to go a step beyond that, but what could I do? After all, love is anything but rational.

Ever since she'd evolved into a Gardevoir five months ago, I've been having… thoughts about her. At first, I suppressed them. I was in a healthy relationship with a girl, Alice, who – believe it or not – was the same species as me; it would've been wrong not to mention _weird_ to entertain such thoughts. When that relationship ended, 15 days ago to be exact, I could no longer suppress my feelings.

Sure, I tried to reason with myself that I was on the rebound, but I'd be in denial if I said I didn't have feelings for Gardevoir before the breakup. My separation from Alice was just the spark – the catalyst if you will – that brought my feelings to a head. It didn't help that Gardevoir was so damn caring after what happened. She could easily sense how distressed I was; not because she was a Gardevoir, but because it was obvious to anyone with a brain.

She was always there to cheer me up, to listen to my whining, to offer me a hug or a tight squeeze of the hand when things were especially rough. My other pokémon were also there for me, and I'd never understate how much they've helped in times of need, but… Gardevoir was different. Everything we've done together since her evolution has seemed so much more… intimate. Then there's also the telepathic link we share; making it much easier for us to bond on a more personal level.

Romantic relationships between Humans and pokémon aren't _that_ uncommon, really. A lot of people frown on that sort of thing, though. I remember hearing all kinds of crazy stories about a weirdo named Justin. A man so bold in his "poképhilia" as he'd call it, that he wrote songs declaring his love for one. Not just any pokémon mind you, but a Reshiram! How would that even work?! It wasn't just songs either; he even made artwork! Trust me, you don't wanna know what was supposedly depicted in that artwork.

"Don't be a Justin" was the age-old slogan used by the detractors of human/pokémon relationships. And I must admit, I _never_ want to be a Justin. Even if I do get involved with Gardevoir, I sure as hell ain't gonna record a song about how much I love her and post it online. Dear God, no. I'd like to think I possess at least a shred of sanity, thank you very much.

I sigh to myself as I examine the level ball held in my hand. It's _her_ ball. I kiss it softly; taking some solace in the fact that she has no idea what I've just done. "I've certainly got myself into a pickle, haven't I?" I say out loud to myself. I put the level ball away before hopping into bed. If this night's gonna be anything like the last few, I'm not gonna get much sleep.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

 ** _Gardevoir's POV_**

It's 9 in the morning when Joe finally lets me out of my ball. He always has time to spend with his pokémon. Save for when he's traveling or sleeping, we're all usually right there by his side. I love that about him, he always makes us feel so… special.

The prior two weeks have been rough on the poor guy. After his relationship ended with that… that… _witch_ he was with, he's been so heartbroken. All of us pokémon have been there to offer a helping hand, but I like to think I've contributed just a little bit more. Oh dear, I hope that doesn't sound too selfish.

Thankfully enough, his mood seems to be improving. There were some nights where he was just so despondent and miserable. It broke my heart seeing my master in such low spirits. Wait, did I call him master again? I should stop calling him that. He keeps telling me that it makes him uncomfortable. Sometimes I can't help it though, he _is_ my master, isn't he?

Well, there _is_ a chance he could be something else… NO, I shouldn't think of such a thing. He's a human, I'm a pokémon; it's wrong and unnatural. Still… he's so caring and I love being with him. Sometimes I find myself daydreaming about him and my insides start to feel strange. I believe humans have a phrase for that; something along the lines of "Butterfree in the stomach." Or was it Beautifly?

I don't see any reason why he'd think of me as anything other than a friend, however. He's interested in humans… like _her_. I don't want to come across as bitter, but what she did to him was unforgivable. I can't tell for certain whether Joe loved her or not, but he most certainly cared for her. And she just up and left him like that; saying nonsense like she was "wasting her time" with him. And you want to know the worst thing of all? She already started seeing someone else before the breakup. She just casually told him she found "someone better."

I mean _honestly_. Human girls aren't all this tactless, are they? What horrible things to say to someone who cares for you! Poor Joe's self-esteem was in tatters after that. It's been an agonizing process, but I _think_ he's almost fully recovered. I look to him; we're in the dining room of an Olivine City inn room. He does look a little tired. Perhaps a bit stressed out, as well. I focus my mind and try to read his emotions; he looks to me with a cocked eyebrow.

He knows what I'm trying to do, and somehow, he's taught himself to repel my powers. I don't know how he does it, but it… irks me. All I want is to be better in tune with his emotions, to gain a greater understanding of the one I lov-I mean care about. I know humans make a big fuss over privacy and all that, but it just bothers me!

"Gardevoir," He says to me in a scolding tone. Unlike many other pokémon, I do not have a nickname. At times I've felt insecure over this, as if I wasn't special enough to have a name. But I know that's untrue; every one of Joe's pokémon is precious to him. He has his own reasons for not nicknaming us, and I respect those reasons.

"You shouldn't pry like that. If you want to know how I'm feeling, just ask."

" _Alright, how are you feeling?"_

He takes a long sip of his water – taunting me – before answering. He thinks it over, as if it isn't one of the simplest questions in existence, then looks to me with a smirk. "Nah, I don't feel like telling you."

Oh, that louse! Sometimes he makes me so, so… ARGH! I know it's an immature reaction, but I can't help it! I cross my arms, puff out my cheeks and look to the side. He's laughing now, too! _"I don't see what's so funny!"_ I mentally yell at him. He wipes a tear from his eye then starts to talk. "I'm sorry," he lets out a few more laughs, "I just needed some cheering up. And I knew your reaction would do just that."

" _I don't see how upsetting me cheers you up."_ Seriously, how on earth could that cheer him up? Is this some form of human reaction I'm unfamiliar with? He sets his glass of water down and slowly approaches me. I blush slightly, I just can't help it. "You're adorable when you pout," he begins, making my blush spread further, "how could I _not_ be cheered up by something so cute?"

I don't say anything, I simply turn away out of embarrassment. The ease in which he can make me flustered _should_ bother me, but it doesn't. I know he's being affectionate, and not in the way that he's affectionate with his other pokémon. He truly does make feel special, even if he can be a jerk sometimes.

All his other pokémon are watching with varying reactions. Typhlosion is sniggering. Noctowl's just watching stoically. Quagsire's sporting the same dopey expression as always. Heracross… actually, Heracross isn't even watching, he's too occupied sipping honey from a jar. Sableye is in hysterics, the little cretin.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Joe exclaims. My mood immediately brightens, and I look to him expectantly. "I don't really have any plans for the day, so consider this a vacation of sorts. No battles, no traveling, you can just hang out around town." All the pokémon in the room look relieved; Joe's on the road so often, it's not common for us to have an entire day to ourselves.

" _What will you be doing, Joe?"_ I ask. Hopefully he'll be willing to spend time with me. Let me clarify that, hopefully he'll be willing to spend time with _just_ me. He looks to me with a tired expression; the mirth present in his eyes just a minute ago is nowhere to be seen. "I'll be keeping an eye out on you guys, but I'd like some alone time. I've got a lot to think over."

Well, there goes _that_ plan.

* * *

 _ **That Night**_

 _ **Third Person POV**_

"Gardevoir, I'm sorry I haven't had much time to spend with you or the others," Joe apologizes. He and said pokémon are strolling along the golden shore of Olivine City; the ocean breeze gently caressing their bodies. The beach is practically deserted. Besides Joe, there isn't a single human to be seen. As for his other pokémon, he'd recalled them minutes earlier.

" _Have you been feeling well? It's just… you've seemed different today."_

Joe shakes his head to clear his thoughts before turning to face Gardevoir. He comes to a stop and offers his companion a weak smile. "Actually, I've been meaning to bring something up. Something serious."

Gardevoir looks to him with a puzzled expression; her right hand held to her chin. _"Something serious?"_ She asks telepathically. Joe averts his gaze and fumbles slightly. Opening his backpack; he retrieves a familiar level ball. He tosses it in the air then catches it. "Gardevoir… over the last two weeks I've been thinking over a lot of things…"

The embrace pokémon seems concerned but does not interrupt him. Joe makes an audible gulp before looking Gardevoir in the eyes. "…I want to release you." For the green-haired pokémon, it seems as if time has suddenly come to a standstill. Her slender legs begin to tremble as her mind processes what her trainer had just told her.

" _C-could you repeat that?"_ She telepaths nervously, desperately hoping she's misheard or imagined what he said. "Gardevoir," Joe speaks seriously, "you know what I said. I don't think it's right to keep you like this."

Tears start to form in the psychic pokémon's eyes, and Joe finds his resolve suddenly crumbling. _"But why? I thought you cared about me! I thought we were… friends."_ Joe proceeds to sputter; his arms flailing around wildly. "Hey, hey, wait a sec! You're getting the wrong idea here!"

She turns away from him in defiance. _"You're tired of me and want to do away with me. I don't think I've misunderstood anything."_

Joe's body tenses, and his brow furrows. "Don't say that… don't ever say that! I care about you more than anyone or anything else in the world! I'd never 'do away with you,' got it?!" This causes Gardevoir to pause. With noticeable apprehension, she slowly turns around to face Joe.

" _Then why? Why do you wish to release me? What purpose could that possibly serve?"_

Averting his gaze again, Joe mumbles something incomprehensible as he kicks up some sand. _"Joe, you have to be clearer with me. You're keeping your thoughts and emotions locked away. I won't know anything unless you let me!"_

"I want to release you…" Joe turns to face Gardevoir, "…because I love you."

For the second time that day, time seems to freeze for the red-eyed pokémon. _"You… love me?"_ She asks; her eyes wide, her tone sounding afraid and perhaps holding a lingering hint of… hopefulness?

"Yes, Gardevoir. I love you more than anything. And I just…" He clenches his fists, "…I just don't think it's right having you locked away in that ball! I don't want you to be my servant or my pet! I want you to stand by my side. Be with me because you want to, not because you're forced to!"

Gardevoir stands in silent shock as she takes in everything Joe said. Before she can formulate a response, he grabs her delicate hand and squeezes it softly. "What do you say, Gardevoir?" He asks, a determined expression on his face. The question along with the expression gives Gardevoir a serious case of déjà vu. "Will you stay with me of your own free will? As your own pokémon? Will you… love me the way I love you?"

" _Joe…"_

Said trainer prepares to interrupt but is suddenly tackled to the ground by a fierce hug. _"YES! A million times YES!"_ He chuckles softly as she covers his face and neck in smooches, then suddenly winces. Her heart – a red horn protruding from her chest – is stabbing into his own chest, causing some serious discomfort. "G-Gardevoir… your heart…"

She immediately breaks the embrace and gasps; a slight blush adorning her cheeks. _"Sorry! I got so carried away I forgot!"_ Sitting himself up, Joe laughs as he brushes sand out of his hair. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you feel the same way." Gardevoir smiles at this and brings her face closer to his. As she's about to close the gap, Joe puts a finger to her lips and carefully pushes her back.

"Before we do that… I have a proposition for you." Gardevoir pouts slightly but relents. "You know I've never been good at coming up with nicknames. Mostly because I'm not very creative, but also because I don't think _I_ should be the one who decides something like that." The pokémon tilts her head curiously.

"You deserve a name, Gardevoir. A name befitting someone as beautiful and wonderful as you. Is there a name you want to be called?" Gardevoir stares at the man in front of her for several seconds. She finds her eyes growing moist yet again. This time however, the tears shed are not those of sadness. They're those of overwhelming bliss.

" _I think… I want to be named Anya. Do you find that acceptable?"_

Joe gently caresses her cheek then leans in, locking his lips with hers. The pokémon trainer had kissed on the lips before, but never with someone he _loved_. This is an entirely new sensation. A sensation that fills him with incomparable joy.

Anya on the other hand, had never experienced such a thing. She's not exactly sure _why,_ but kissing on the lips feels so much more special than on the cheeks or on the neck. Sure, she had imagined how that kind of kiss would feel, but no amount of mental planning could prepare her for the real deal. One thing's for certain, Anya likes it and wants to do it as often as possible.

After their lips finally part, Joe is the first to speak. "I think Anya is a great name," he whispers. Anya turns herself around and lets herself fall back into her newfound lover's embrace. Fortunately, the horn on her back is much smaller and far less sharp than the one on her chest. Joe wraps his arms around her stomach and hugs her tight, eliciting a soft giggle from the pokémon.

" _I love you, Joe."_

Joe flashes the biggest, giddiest grin of his life. "I love _you,_ Anya."

* * *

 _ **Sometime Later**_

 _ **Joe's POV**_

Later that day, I officially released Anya, and – true to her word – she remained by my side. A year and a half later we tied the knot. When I first explained our relationship to my family, things were rather awkward. They're good people though, and they eventually came around. Just knowing that we made each other happy was good enough for them.

Anya and I could never conceive children of our own – she's in the amorphous egg group after all – but we did manage to adopt three children. I know it sounds weird, but Anya is a fantastic mother. You'd think there'd be extreme difficulties, what with the species difference and all that, but damn it all if she isn't amazing with those kids.

So, everything worked out quite well, all things considered. I'm not gonna sugarcoat things and pretend like our relationship is a flawless, storybook romance; things just aren't like that in real life. However, despite the hard times, the disagreements, the arguments… one factor has remained constant.

Love.

And that alone makes everything worth it.


End file.
